Many different types of arrows and arrow shafts are known for use in hunting and sport archery. Several modern arrows comprise assemblies, including a hollow arrow shaft attached to a number of standard components. Traditional arrow shafts usually include some or all of the components shown in FIG. 1. The standard arrow components include inserts 100, points 116 (“point” as used herein means any structure formed at or secured to the forward or distal end of the arrow, including without limitation field points, broadheads, etc.), and nocks 102, all of which are mounted to an arrow shaft 104. It should be noted that fletching, required for proper arrow flight, is not shown in the drawings, but is well understood by those skilled in the art.
The standard insert 100 includes a single fit ring 101. The single fit ring 101 is sized to create a slight interference fit with an inside surface 111 of the arrow shaft 104. The point 116 threads into the insert 100. Therefore, alignment of the point 116 with the arrow shaft 104 is dependent on the single fit ring 101. The single source of alignment provided by the fit ring 101 can make it difficult to precisely align the point 116 with the shaft 104. Therefore, there is a need for arrow systems and inserts that enable better alignment between shafts and points.